


恶龙斗勇者

by openrin



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openrin/pseuds/openrin





	恶龙斗勇者

在东方的大陆里流传着一个故事。  
西方大陆有个巨大的城堡，城堡里住着一个大魔王，大魔王还养着一条青色的大恶龙。大魔王带着他的大恶龙和自己的亲信们到处作恶，他们奸杀掠夺无所不为，到处强抢民O，给城堡里的一众单身ALPHA玩乐。  
这个故事，大人拿来吓不听话的小孩子，而大人们之间也就当个传说听听，没怎么放在心上。  
毕竟西方大陆太远了惹。

猫魅村的勇者队伍今年都成年毕业了，他们大多数互相之间约好了一起出门当冒险者，除了年纪最小的小光——他的志愿是去打倒大恶龙和大魔王。  
但是他的爸爸妈妈并不同意他去冒险。  
妈妈痛心疾首：“你十八岁了还没分化！你看你这小身板儿啊！最多也就是个beta，万一大魔王是个强A你岂不是被压的份儿！”  
爸爸火冒三丈：“我们把你养这么大不是为了让你自己去把自己送进狼口的！即使你变成了omega也应该有个好的伴侣而不是把自己送过去被一个大魔王强压！！！”  
小光义正言辞：“大魔王就是应该被铲除掉！我作为一个勇者就应该勇于面对挑战！！为民除害就是勇者的职责！！我会给百姓安居乐业的！！！我肯定不会是被强压的BO！”  
爸爸气的要一巴掌甩过去了，但是想想自家的傻猫儿子那张漂亮的小脸蛋上有个巴掌印不太好看，还是忍了下来，“别想！没了你还有别人会上！！这几天你好好呆在家里直到你性别分化再说！”  
于是小光被可怜兮兮地关在了家里。  
但是，他是什么族啊，猫魅族啊！动作悄无声息，而且勇者班里还教了如何在被锁的时候逃出生天……  
小光就这么静悄悄的带着行李跑路了。

♛  
远处的城堡里正在举行一场丰盛的晚宴，庆祝今年庄稼大丰收，顺便祭个天测一下运势啥的。  
在芝诺斯的带领下，加雷马村越来越富裕了，今年各种农作物的收成创了新高，卖出了好价钱赚了不少，也塞满了自家仓库，今年冬天储备粮满满的！  
不得不说这位据说是龙化成的alpha男人真的是他们的福星。本来这条村光有土地但是人手不足，再好的地都被荒废了一大半。然后这位男人来了——他还带来了一堆机器，他就带领着人们用这些机器开荒种植，仅仅用了两年村里的生活品质就大大提升了。  
他也不要什么回报，只占了比较偏远的山脚一块地方建了一个大城堡。  
其实他也不是什么龙变成的人……但是因为他这个城堡，故事传到外头就不知道为何变成了一条龙占了一个巨大的城堡后天天要求山下的人们给他上供，还要各种年轻貌美的少年少女给他玩乐……  
不过想想都七八年了，还没人来挑战他，大概都是不当真的吧。  
今年也没啥特殊要求了，保持生产效率也就可以了，唯一想的就是看看能不能养只猫……  
人生的巅峰，肯定是有一只猫才是巅峰！！

 

♛  
这边光小猫已经偷偷摸摸潜进了村外的树林里，正朝着那个城堡的塔尖张望。  
他觉得自己好像有点发烧，自从进了树林露宿了一晚上就开始不对劲了。但是勇者怎么能被疾病打倒呢！至少要先把恶龙打倒！然后拿着恶龙的财宝跑路……不是！上交国家！  
小猫矮着身子，一点一点往前挪动。城堡边缘都无人看守，树林里没有任何防御措施，小猫就这样能说是大摇大摆地就进了城堡里。  
但是进了城堡之后……他好像闻到了一股，对他来说很香甜的气味。而且还让他的腿有点发软，全身更热了。  
是什么呢……难道发烧更严重了吗QAQ这还怎么打恶龙QAQ  
不行，不能退缩！为民除害就靠他了！  
小光用力摇摇头让自己清醒一点，顺着气味来的方向慢慢摸了过去。

♛  
芝诺斯其实已经知道有人进了城堡，但是他没想那么多，只以为是来办事的村民。  
但是有一股越来越浓郁的气味让他感觉浑身逐渐燥热，他想了想，愈发觉得这是一个omega发情的气味。但是他城堡里没有omega啊……村外的omega也都结婚了，只剩下些十来岁的没分化的小孩子，都没到十七岁呢也不会突然分化啊。  
更何况……这是第一个，让他觉得被挑起了情欲的omega。  
他闻过其他omega发情时的气味，但是没有一个人能勾起他的情欲，他的私人医生奥卢斯都快要给他诊断成性无能了，但是他芝诺斯能晨勃又能偶尔的健康自撸……奥卢斯愁的头都大了。他跟着来是带着让芝诺斯能留下一儿半女的任务来的啊！！  
奥卢斯待在医疗室里也闻到了这股像奶糖一样可爱的气味，他倒是没啥问题毕竟他是个给自己动了点小手术的alpha，没动心之前不给自己发情的机会……但是他看到了他的好友兼雇主芝诺斯的裤裆——鼓起来了！！！！  
他瞪大眼睛不可置信：“你？你？？你居然能发情？！”  
奥卢斯根本冷静不下来，非常的震惊，震惊到连自己的人设都彻底崩坏ooc了。  
芝诺斯眯起眼睛低头看了下自己的小兄弟——然后他猛地站起来，打开门迅速冲了出去。  
还在震惊状态的医生目瞪口呆看着自己的好友离开了他的医务室，扭头看看监控，发现芝诺斯正朝着他日常装逼用的大厅奔去。  
那个大厅就像帝国皇帝处理事务的地方，最前方一个三阶楼梯的超豪华大椅，装的除了颜色和材质外跟个始皇宝座差不多，一条金边带流苏红地毯从椅子自带的阶梯一直铺到门口，红地毯两边摆了点也挺豪华的椅子，整个大厅看着就是个豪华的皇帝会议室——但是实际上使用它的时候并没有那么隆重，开会氛围很轻松，只是芝诺斯用惯了这种装饰也坐惯了那样的椅子才装修成这样。  
这个地方还成了他平时发呆的地方，也是他无法思考的时候来的地方。  
看来他也懵了？奥卢斯想到。

这头小光硬撑着软绵绵的腿，死命挪到了一个大门面前。那个味道这里最浓郁，恶龙肯定在这里！他拔出背着的大剑，竖在地板上支撑自己站稳，深呼吸一口气，用力推开了大门。  
房间尽头的宝座上坐着一个有着耀眼金发的男人，他岔开腿，手肘搁在膝盖上，两手十指交叠撑起下巴，低着头看不清表情。  
小光颤颤巍巍举起大剑，提起全身的力气朝着男人冲了过去：“恶龙！！我今天就要打败你！！！”  
而在放空自我努力平复心情的芝诺斯被他吵的抬头看了小光一眼——

完蛋了。  
啊是猫咪！

他们俩同时想道。  
小光就因为这一眼，全身的力气在此时距离宝座的两米前的地方被突然抽干，整个人摔倒缩在地上喘气。他觉得很热，非常热，从来没有感觉过如此的燥热，热到自己要疯了。在燥热里他还感觉到……自己的屁股后方好像湿了。

芝诺斯则是在看见小光的一刹那感到自己全身的血液都好像涌到了下腹，小兄弟硬硬地撑着裤子，快要把裤子给撑爆了。面前的猫魅族散发着浓郁的香气，那股可爱的奶糖似的气味让他的信息素爆发了，一瞬间把这个偌大的房间全部覆盖住，也把宝座下可怜的猫咪压的透不过气来。  
二十几年来第一次被挑起情欲，信息素成几何倍数疯狂增长，本来就强大的他更是因为第一次发情把以前隐藏积累的欲望都引了出来，疯狂的想着标记他，标记这只可爱的猫咪。  
这是自己的命定伴侣，芝诺斯想着。  
不然怎么会二十几年了才对着一个omega突然发情了！！

小光浑身发热，躺在冰冷的地板上让他觉得舒服了一点。他试图挪着身子尽量接触地板，但是浑身无力的他基本上没有动弹半分。  
芝诺斯慢慢从宝座站了起来，一步一步走下楼梯，站在了猫咪身边。他居高临下地看着小光，猫咪满脸潮红的样子让他觉得自己的欲望更勃发了。  
“你个……恶龙……对我做了……什……么……”小光缩成一团，艰难地抬眼看着芝诺斯。“好热……呜嗯……”  
芝诺斯俯视着他，“你发情期到了，你不知道？”  
小光听到这话，瞳孔涣散了几秒，再聚焦的时候已经在无知觉地流泪，浑身颤抖。  
心脏好像被刺了一下，有点疼。小猫咪看着太可怜了，像被遗弃在路边似的。芝诺斯立刻蹲下身把他抱了起来，猛地开始散发自己的信息素，驱赶从这大厅到回到他房间这一段路的所有人，而他也用最快的速度飞奔回房间，锁上了门。  
他走到床边把猫咪放上去，想稍微平复一下欲望。但是猫咪的信息素越来越浓郁，他要控制不住自己了。  
浑身燥热的小光无力地撕扯着衣服，他感觉全身都是汗，身后的那个穴口还湿透了，明显地感觉到在一张一合，像是需求什么东西对它做点什么。胸前两颗小豆豆也有点痒痒的涨涨的，似是期待着什么。而自己的那根小东西也硬硬地抵着裤子，很不舒服。  
芝诺斯一边盯着在床上缩成一团的猫咪一边快速地脱去自己的全身衣物，而后掰过猫咪的身体，强硬地剥掉他的这些碍事儿的遮羞物。  
两个人从进门到坦诚相见只相隔了三分钟，从被剥光衣服到被抬起大腿后方被侵入只过了半分钟。芝诺斯抬起他大腿的时候就已经看见小光的后穴湿的不成样子了，正缓缓地一口一口地吐着黏液，只需要一眼就可以确定他的身体早就做好了被侵犯的准备。  
“喵呜……！”猫咪才清醒一点就看见芝诺斯那滚烫坚硬的肉茎对准了他的穴口，比他自己那根小东西粗了一倍不止，颜色紫红，突出的青筋的跳动都看的清清楚楚，蓄势勃发。这根粗大的肉棒强硬破开他的肠肉，一口气冲了一半。猫咪又是舒服又是不适应地哼叫一声，腰塌了下去。  
粗大的肉茎把肉穴完全撑开，即使自己的内部已经足够温热也被男人巨物的温度烫着，忍不住大口喘气。肠肉的内壁不断地蠕动，包裹着巨物，似是要把它整个吞吃下去。  
“小猫咪……被我标记吧。”芝诺斯猛地把剩下的一半也捅了进去，擦过某一个地方，不出意外地看见猫咪整个人弹跳了一下。他摸着猫咪的后颈，那里是猫魅族因为天性而产生的敏感点，也是腺体。光是咬破这个腺体还不行，他需要把猫咪的生殖腔肏开，在里面成结、射精才算是彻底地标记他。  
小光虽然已经被浑身的燥热冲昏了头脑，但还是本能地恐惧着这未知的发展，更因为脆弱的后颈被摸着让人害怕，软绵绵地挣扎着想逃离。  
“猫咪……你跑不了的。”芝诺斯散发出有压迫感的信息素，摸着他后颈的手改为捏着他的后颈肉，猫咪立刻不敢反抗了，他睁着迷蒙的眼睛看着天花板，喘着气，手摸索着移到了自己肉茎上，毫无章法地撸动着。  
芝诺斯挑眉看了一会儿，握住猫咪的两条大腿压向胸口，调整好角度开始动腰开干。

小光不知道为什么他只是来打恶龙的，现在却变成了他躺在床上，接受着男人强而有力的操干，而他还觉得很舒服，想一直的……一直的……被……  
身体的温度不是发烧那种高温，这是他从未感觉过的高温，也不似发烧的那种昏沉，他能意识到自己的理智正在逐渐地分崩离析，成为一个……被欲望控制的野兽。  
穴口被满满地撑开，快速的摩擦让穴内分泌出的爱液被打成了泡沫，一层一层地围着穴口。芝诺斯快速地冲撞着，每次几乎都深入到底，沉甸甸的囊袋随着每次的冲刺拍打着小光的臀肉打红了一片，每一下完美弯曲的肉茎的头部顶弄到某一点都能让身下的猫咪腰软一些，张着嘴哈气。猫咪的瞳孔逐渐失焦，在情欲中越陷越深。  
“哈……哈……哈啊……嗯呜……啊……呜！”  
“猫咪……”芝诺斯压着小光的大腿俯下身去，凑到猫咪的耳朵旁吹气，愉悦地听着猫咪猛的一个吸气加快了速度抽插，“呵……小猫，你居然跑到我的地盘来了……你就别想跑了。”  
小光的手没有力气再去撸动自己的小肉棒了。他垂下在身旁的手狠狠抓着床单，尾巴在身后乱晃乱扫，因为腰部酸软忍不住要缩起身子，“嗷呜……啊慢……慢一点呜……”  
现在这种状态，小光看起来实在让人忍不住怜爱更多一点，芝诺斯对着猫咪的耳朵吹完气，亲亲猫咪的脸颊，又用嘴唇轻轻叼着猫咪的耳尖，伸出一点点舌尖舔弄。  
耳朵也是一个对猫魅族来说很敏感的地方，就在芝诺斯刚舔了一下的时候，猫咪居然就这么颤抖着射精了。  
他彻底懵了。他的理智已经离他远去了。  
因为腰部被往胸口那边压，小小光硬硬地指着小光的胸口，射精时射了自己满胸口都是，白色的液体衬着他白皙的胸膛和粉嫩乳头的场景异常淫靡。  
芝诺斯松开握着他大腿的一只手，继续一边抽插一边摸上了小光的胸膛。他抹开了精液，绕着乳晕转两圈，掐一下乳尖又继续转着圈圈摸。  
刚才的情事当中一直得不到抚慰的乳头已经完全直立，涂了精液像鲜嫩草莓一般的颜色和光泽让人忍不住想要咬一口，被捏了几下的胸前从来没有这么敏感过，每一下的触碰都是在累积他的快感，没过一会儿身下的小肉棒又硬了。  
芝诺斯一手一边握住他因为发情期而稍微鼓起一点的胸部五指抓揉，每一下的揉捏都让猫咪摆动臀部和腰部，乳头硬硬地摩擦着芝诺斯带着薄茧的掌心，敏感地泛起了痒意。小光半眯着蓄满生理泪水的眼睛，伸着手抱上了芝诺斯的脖子，用自己毛绒绒的脑袋去蹭芝诺斯的。  
小奶猫似的。但是小奶猫可不会一边蹭着他的脸，一边把腿盘上他的腰然后扭着下身用后穴套弄抱着的人的肉棒。毛绒绒的尾巴卷上了芝诺斯的大腿，有种似痒非痒的感觉蔓延在大腿内侧，没手去挠还挠了也不管用，芝诺斯眼神一暗，抓着猫咪的腰往自己这边一拉，胯下猛地一撞。  
“啊！！呜……”猫咪抱着芝诺斯脖子的手被这刺激得往下一滑，维持不了平衡，狠狠地在男人背上抓了十道破了皮的红痕，尾巴也吓得用力一卷，绒毛扫过男人的大腿根，痒得他又是用力一撞。  
“你可真的抓得够用力的！”  
芝诺斯被疼痛激发了施虐欲，他低头咬了一口小光的乳尖，在他一个挣动的时候含住又吸又舔，下身疯狂地抽插撞击着小光的后穴，穴口的白沫堆积得越来越多，身下的猫咪颤抖着想缩成一团，臀部企图移开远离这可怕的抽插，但是全部都被男人强硬地摁住了身体，只能被迫整个人把身体彻底打开，受不住地用脚丫子在男人的背上乱蹬。  
慢慢的，芝诺斯用够了一个姿势，他松开猫咪，就着还连接着下身的情况下把他翻了个身。这一翻身，粗硬的肉棒在穴内整个研磨了一圈，凸起的青筋纹路把穴内所有的皱褶都蹭了一遍，猫咪忍不住摆了一下臀部，往前爬去试图脱离。  
男人可不会让他得逞的。他握住猫咪的细腰让他趴跪着抬起了臀部，抬到刚好可以跪着插入他的高度，把因为动作拔出了一点的肉棒又狠狠塞了回去。  
芝诺斯散发着信息素，用alpha的威压压制着小光。猫咪的尾巴卷不了男人的大腿了，绵软地垂在身旁，芝诺斯停下了下身的动作，抓起猫咪的尾巴尖，从猫咪的后颈开始一点一点地往下扫，重点扫过腰侧和臀部，最后停留在穴口，绕起了圈圈。

好痒……猫咪额头抵着床，张嘴吸气，想把大腿并起摩擦。从穴口开始泛起的痒意一直延伸到大腿内侧，然后往下直到脚底，处于趴跪着大腿还被分开的状态，他想扭动、想摩擦大腿或者脚底——都做不到。这种痒意实在太过磨人，他毫无章法地以跪着的姿势摆动腰部，伸手去摸自己的穴口。  
“痒？不可以。”芝诺斯摁住他的双手，继续一边抽插一边用猫咪自己的尾巴扫弄他们连接的地方，看着猫咪逐渐加重的喘息与加快了频率摆动的腰部，上身趴伏上去，松开拿着尾巴的手，一手死死摁住猫咪的两个手腕，另一手臂抱着这盈盈一握的腰肢，疯狂地撞击起来。  
“啊……嗷……”猫咪抖动与扭动屁股，穴口在每次接受撞击时往后蹭着芝诺斯的耻毛以求止痒。“啊……好痒……呜……给我……挠……喵嗷……”  
芝诺斯高速撞击着，抱紧猫咪，胸膛贴到猫咪的背上。他伸出舌头，围绕着脖子和腺体一点点舔过去，猫咪仰起头狠狠地吸气，被抓住的双手拼命地挣扎抓挠手下的床单。  
“好痒……啊呜……”猫咪不自觉地摇摆腰部，大腿夹着芝诺斯的磨蹭，“啊……呜……痒……里面……”  
“里面痒不痒？需要给你止痒么？”  
“呜……要……啊啊啊……！”  
猫咪被这可怕的瘙痒激得哭了出来，人生十八年从来没有遇到过这么可怕的感觉，抓不到挠不到仿佛在灵魂深处出现的爪子挑动他的下身肢体的触觉，它们伸出了手指拨弄着敏感的神经，像弹琴又像用指甲轻刮，模模糊糊但又实际存在而变得更磨人，猫咪被压制住上半身无法动弹便收紧着穴口摆腰，膝盖和小腿磨蹭着床单像是原地膝行，双手紧扯手下的床单，在芝诺斯又一次擦过某一点的时候，他仰起头，瞪大眼睛张着嘴，内穴和肉茎一起喷了出来。

第一次的发情期真的是敏感。根本不需要多故意的挑逗就可以让小光高潮射精，甚至后穴都喷了水。  
芝诺斯感受着猫咪因为高潮而快速蠕动的内壁，紧紧握住他的腰射在了里面。本就还在高潮余韵中颤抖的猫咪感受到了比起高热的内壁悄悄低温些的精液，被凉得浑身狠狠颤了一下。  
第一波的发情期算是结束了，但是由于两个人都是第一次进入发情期，第二波的体热大概很快袭来。趁着这恢复体力的空档，芝诺斯仔细看起了猫咪的模样。  
他拔出巨刃，把小光翻回正面面对他，双手撑起在他身边，俯视地观察他。  
小光的双臂无力地放在身边，胸口微微向上挺起，乳尖还是硬硬地竖着。双腿立在床上门户大开，后穴正流着芝诺斯刚射进去的精液。他腰上有几块被芝诺斯用力掐出来的淤青，白皙的皮肤衬着这几点乌青显得有种凌虐的美感。  
脸小小的，还没芝诺斯一个巴掌大。一头微长的棕色天然卷，因为被汗液沾湿而一撮一撮地散落在枕头上。眼睛是漂亮的草绿色，虽然现在累的半眯着但不难看出是圆圆的大杏眼，还有着可爱的卧蚕，睫毛长长翘翘的又浓密，看着人的时候显得让人怜爱心软，看起来乖得不行。  
目测也就一米七多一点，小小只的，但肌肉很结实，芝诺斯撑在他身上投下的阴影能把他整个罩住。应该只是刚成年没多久，以后大概还能长高一点。  
这就是一只漂亮的小猫咪。而且血统纯正，信息素没有任何奇奇怪怪的味道掺杂，甜甜的就是奶糖的味道。  
既然都跑到他地盘上了，芝诺斯可就不管这猫咪之前有没有主人之类的了，吃干抹净锁在身边好好养着，要是能给他留下子嗣那就更好了。  
芝诺斯他爹把他扔出来建设新农村有个最大的私心就是希望他能在外头找到个称心意的媳妇儿再生个宝宝。  
现在村里指标完成了，该完成他自己的指标了。

 

♛  
第一次的发情期长的很，至今已经过了七天六夜了，再过了这个晚上就真的是七天七夜了。  
但是猫咪的生殖腔口只松了一点点，怎么都凿不开，稍微用力一点想硬来就蹬腿挣扎接着不停地哭，还不是大哭大叫，而是要么抱着芝诺斯脖子要么手下抓紧床单再要么是背后位的时候就埋头抱着枕头轻轻呜咽抽泣，带着点小奶音的哭声能让芝诺斯的狠劲卸去一大半，不再专攻那个小小的开口。  
生殖腔不打开往里射精就不能咬破腺体标记他，不标记他这发情期就不会结束。发情期过了三波发情热之后芝诺斯找人送来了食物，半喂半塞地让小光填饱肚子休息一会好存有充足的体力迎接下一次发热。  
小光在发情期过了两天之后彻底放开了，不知是食髓知味了还是已经没了理智纯粹为了欲望而动，身上被各种暧昧的痕迹布满了，吻痕牙印和用力按出来的乌青斑斑点点到处都有，后背胸前和大腿根最甚。  
上一波的发情热过后芝诺斯给自己和猫咪清洁了身体换了床单被子，抱着一起睡了七八个小时。这几天里换了五套床单被子洗了很多次澡，发情时激烈起来一天要洗两次，不然后穴都被精液装满了，一抽一插之间被带出来不少，滴滴答答往下漏。身体不干净也无法好好休息，只好多花点体力经常抱着猫咪去浴室清洁。

“呜……”  
怀里抱着的人微微动了动，抽出被芝诺斯圈着放在身前的手臂，往外头转了点身体。  
体温又升高了，新的一波发情热来了。他需要降温，需要再一次的情事发泄疏解掉这磨人的高温。  
猫咪蹬了蹬腿，主动抱上芝诺斯的腰开始磨蹭。小肉棒的顶端戳着芝诺斯的下腹，磨了几下感觉很舒服，贴的更近了。毛绒绒的尾巴在身后扫着床单，看起来很开心的样子。  
芝诺斯睁开一只眼看着身前又被情欲模糊了理智的猫咪，翻身把他压在身下，熟门熟路地分开他的大腿抬起他的臀部对准入口顶了进去。  
“嗷呜……”小光舒服地叹息，软软柔柔的声调听的人骨头都酥了。小爪子往上伸，抱紧了芝诺斯的脖子撒娇似的贴着他的脸。  
迷蒙的眼神和通红的脸颊昭示着小光的情欲，芝诺斯规律地捣弄着温热湿软的后穴，猫咪不自觉地摆腰晃屁股以求内部和穴口更多的摩擦，舒服得他仰起脑袋不停地轻轻哼叫呻吟着，找了更多的角度摆胯磨蹭穴口和自己的小肉棒。  
又一次的抽插蹭过了那小小的生殖腔口，小光的呻吟带上了微弱的哭腔。芝诺斯故意又往那顶了几回，想多看几眼猫咪带着泪花的可怜表情，巨刃的顶端却突然无意地……捅了进去。  
“嗷！”小光一惊，吓得瞪大双眼无神地瞪着床顶看，浑身颤抖着抽泣，连尾巴毛都炸开了：“呜嗯……呜……呜呜……”  
那个入口太窄了，捅了进去之后谁都不好受。小光被撑得难受，甚至感觉有点疼，芝诺斯则被箍得紧紧的，继续往里插也不是拔出来也不是，进退两难。  
小光委屈地抱着芝诺斯的脖子缩成一团，小肉棒都被吓得软了些许，没有硬硬地戳着芝诺斯的腹肌了。芝诺斯摸摸他的后脑勺的头发顺毛了一会儿，又抓过他的尾巴一起顺毛，“放松……这样我们都不好受。”  
小光无意识地回应：“里面……好酸……疼……”  
“但是你的后穴可不是这么说的……你一点都不诚实，猫咪。”  
虽然腔口紧紧地箍着芝诺斯巨刃的头部，但是后穴穴口还在小口小口地撮着柱身，内壁也一直蠕动按摩着，发出细微的水声。巨刃一半疼一半爽的感觉让芝诺斯忍得青筋都要炸了，他一手掐着小光的腰，一手撸上小光软了些许的小肉棒，一边撸动一边挺腰往里挺进，在双重刺激下猫咪不安地挣动抓挠，芝诺斯后背又被他抓了无数的红痕血痕，有一些还是伤上加伤，刚结的血痂还连着皮肉就这样被硬生生抓下来。  
“嘶——”芝诺斯疼得猛吸一口气，“你这么狠那我也不客气了。”  
既然都进去了那我肯定要把你彻底艹开！让你怀孕！

身体里被塞得好满。异物感很明显。  
猫咪受不了地摇着头哭叫，那一声声“嗷呜……嗷呜…………”的哭泣像是在喊着“不要”，非但没有让芝诺斯有丝毫的怜惜不说还让他更加发狠地往里插，小小的生殖腔被芝诺斯本就异于常人的巨刃完全撑开，肚子里酸软得可怕，腰已经不能挺直一丁点了，但想靠着蜷缩的姿势缓解一点也于事无补，爪子也使不上劲了，收在胸前委委屈屈地撑着芝诺斯的胸肌。  
脸上的泪痕一道叠一道，糊了满脸。第一次发情期就这么激烈的情事不止身体上承受了可怕的快感，精神上也给小光带来了一定的压力。彻底掉进发情期的情欲虽然会粉碎他的理智，但是潜意识里还是对这事情心存畏惧。  
特别是芝诺斯这强势的占有和体格上的差距。  
“猫咪……”芝诺斯低头亲亲猫咪的耳朵，拉过猫咪的尾巴当在他自己怀里让他抱着，身下动作不停继续抽插，同时分出一点精力照顾下怀里人的感受，抓了猫咪的一只手摸向他自己的小肉棒，“来……试试自己摸摸。”  
小光被亲到的耳朵抖了抖，手被带着抚上自己的性器。自十岁以来就一直在冒险者学校学习的小光就没怎么自己摸过，被芝诺斯带着抚摸还当着他的面撸动简直挑战他的羞耻度，小光埋头在芝诺斯胸前，一眼都不敢看自己淫乱的动作。  
“呜……不要……”小光想收回手，但是被芝诺斯的大手强硬的握住，顺着他的动作几乎十指相扣似的一起抚慰他自己的性器。“嗯……松手……呃啊……”  
芝诺斯邪笑一声：“不舒服？你这根小东西可不是这么说的呢。你看看它……都在流眼泪呢。”  
“呜……”  
被更用力地压向胸前，只要睁开眼就能看见自己那根小肉棒硬邦邦地指向自己胸口。马眼分泌的粘液把顶端涂了个晶莹透亮，像个果冻。  
“真想亲亲它呢……你看你的小肉棒，可不可爱？”芝诺斯引诱小光睁眼，想让他看看自己身体的反应。  
听见芝诺斯的声音，小光愣愣地看向自己的下身。只看了一眼，他就被自己淫乱的现状羞得浑身通红，又紧闭双眼埋头在芝诺斯胸前。

芝诺斯放软语气哄了哄小光，待他适应了一些后把巨刃全部插进去，稍稍等待了些许时间，接着他双手用力掐着小光的腰部快速地捅进去又抽出来，龟头每次都会抽出腔口又卡进去，剧烈的摩擦带来如同惊涛巨浪扑面而来般的刺激，疼痛已经被抽插频率增加后带来的情欲击退，爽得小光失神地张大嘴流着口水，屁股自发往前送去芝诺斯的胯下，把肉茎吃得很深。  
肉穴和生殖腔里也分泌出了过量的蜜液，随着抽插被带出，滴滴答答往床上漏。芝诺斯感觉自己的分身像泡在一汪温泉之中，这温泉里还带着吸吮按摩功能，自食其力了二十几年现在有这么个宝贝当然要好好地玩弄够本。  
疯狂地抽插上百个回合后，芝诺斯感觉自己要成结了。  
“我们换个地方。”芝诺斯勾起嘴角笑道。  
他保持着插入把小光翻了个面，用小孩把尿的姿势抱起他走到了一块镜子面前，他先跪坐在镜子前，让小光往下坐在自己的性器上，两条腿自然地分开，挂在芝诺斯大腿两侧。  
小光双手被芝诺斯抱紧在自己胸前而无法支撑在镜子上，后背跟芝诺斯紧紧贴在一起，让他被压着往前挺胸翘臀，因为小光比他矮了一个头，体型又比他小一些，分开腿坐在芝诺斯大腿上注定只有一条腿可以碰到地面，另一条腿因为芝诺斯大腿而架着，这个姿势让小光只能有一条腿的膝盖触地受力，但是这一丁点的地方根本支撑不了自己的体重，只能整个人往后坐，芝诺斯的性器愈发往里插，看起来像要把囊袋都塞进肉穴里。  
“好……满……”小光舒服地叹息，放松身体任由自己靠着芝诺斯的胸膛。“嗯……动一动……”  
“别闹，”男人抱紧了他，“等会有你好受的。”  
小光抬起脑袋，哼叫着去蹭芝诺斯的下巴。“喵嗷……”  
芝诺斯被他的动作逗笑：“撒娇你倒是挺懂。”  
用自己的重量压下去所吃到的肉棒比用力插进去的保持时间更长，像是整个人都被钉在上边，肠肉自然蠕动想把肉棒挤出去，因为自身的重量都压在上边，这蠕动也就变成了吸吮，芝诺斯巨大性器的顶端已经完全没入生殖腔，柱身也被温热的内壁紧紧包裹着。  
“坐好了……”芝诺斯对着猫咪的耳朵吹着气预警，随即抱紧怀里的小光用力向上一顶，被他的双臂箍得紧紧的小光张大嘴从喉咙里发出一声悲鸣，眼前闪过一片白光，整个人软下来没有了挣扎的力气。  
张开的嘴止不住地流口水，顺着下巴低落在地上。猫咪像被扼住了喉咙，发出的声音都是模糊又嘶哑，他感觉身体里的快感太过刺激，他需要被安抚，但快要成结的芝诺斯不会停下现在的动作去安抚他，只会看着他这凄惨的模样升起凌虐欲而更发狠地占有他。  
此时已经不可能停下来了。芝诺斯不停顶弄的同时也在抱着猫咪往胯下摁，生殖腔里分泌的蜜液被芝诺斯巨大的性器头部完全塞住，越积越多。而被泡在这蜜液里的柱头慢慢地胀大——直至完全堵住了整个生殖腔。  
“胀……好酸……”小光哭泣着，两只脚丫子在地上胡乱地蹬，“呜……出去……啊……”  
已经成结的芝诺斯喘着气，鼻尖凑近猫咪后颈的腺体嗅着，牙齿轻轻地划过皮肤，引起猫咪又一阵颤栗。他又再用力往里埋了些许，伸出舌头舔了一口腺体外的皮肤，随即在开始射精的那一刻，把牙齿用力刺进了腺体。  
小光无力挣扎了，软绵绵地倒在芝诺斯的臂弯里，不时地抽搐一下。唾液眼泪糊了满脸，在芝诺斯咬开他的腺体标记他的同时他也射了出来，精液喷溅到镜子上，星星点点。

成结射精持续了五分钟。性器拔出之后，生殖腔迅速闭合，把所有的精液和自身分泌的蜜液关在里头，入口再次隐藏在肠肉之中。芝诺斯松开对小光的禁锢，拔出巨物，盘腿在地上坐好，而后把他轻轻翻过来抱在怀里。  
小光身上已经混入了他信息素的味道，现在闻起来像带着点红酒味的小奶糖。被标记之后发情期就结束了，小光被这七天七夜的发情期耗得终于体力不支昏睡过去，软绵绵的乖乖地靠在芝诺斯怀里睡的甘甜。被标记后身体记住了芝诺斯的信息素，只要在他身边就会安心，这只小猫咪大概不会在梦里也对他剑拔弩张了。  
“我也是有猫的人了。”芝诺斯用手指描绘着猫咪的轮廓，“要是你能给我带来一个孩子那就更好了。”  
有猫有娃，人生赢家。到时候回家也能对着老父亲交差了。  
对着小光爱不释手的芝诺斯抱紧了他家的小猫咪，带去浴室仔仔细细把猫咪刷干净穿好睡衣，芝诺斯比小光体型大了不止两个号，小光穿着他的衣服显得很小只，看起来更幼齿了。换好了床单被罩、打开窗通风，在一切都处理好之后抱着小光一起睡这个自发情期以来最安心的觉。  
睡醒了带他去检查检查，顺便登记一下户口……嘿嘿嘿。


End file.
